story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Benjamin (MMfL game)
Benjamin (ベンジャミン Benjamin) is an bachelor in Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love (game). Benjamin is a marine biologist. He is somewhat a loner, usually staying by himself whenever not at home or at the Beach. Benjamin keeps to himself most of the time but isn't shy; in fact, he isn't afraid to share his opinion or ask questions. He simply prefers to be alone. The rival for Benjamin's affection is Kathy, a fortune-teller. Both Benjamin and Kathy are quiet, prefer to stay solitary, and dislike socialising. Benjamin will marry Kathy if the player trigger their Rival Heart Events and does not marry either of them. He is often considered to be the male equivalent of Greta and Leonie, three of which are hostile towards the main character. To unlock Benjamin, the player must find a pet dolphin. This can be done by diving the deeper part of the beach. Keep diving further into the ocean towards the cliff, and the player will run into a male dolphin - he means no harm, and will only circle around him/her. If the player has built the barn built, he will appear in his/her barn next time the player goes there. Then, the next time the player visits Music Town Beach, the dolphin will have followed him/her there. A cut-scene will ensue where Benjamin will appear to keep the dolphin as a pet. Upon agreeing, he will be happy and name him Cornelius. Since Cornelius can't survive in any other conditions, Benjamin decides to stay in Music Town permanently to take care of him. The player must improve her relationship with Benjamin by giving him gifts. There is no easy way to see how much points the player has with any citizen, and the only way to predict relationship with Benjamin is looking the coloured name tag on his dialogue box. When the color goes further, that is a good indication that the player has improved her relationship with him. Besides raising relationship, the player has to trigger Benjamin's love events, and then give him an Engagement Ring to swear your love to Benjamin. Once the Engagement Ring has given to officially make them couple, keep improving Benjamin's relationship and see the last two Love Events and then upgrade your house to a Medium Size, which can be done by speaking to Nikolai the carpenter. To get married, whichever candidate being proposed must have at least a Light Green status (60,000 XP). Black Love Event *Walk from House Area to the beach *9:00 to 11:00 *Sunny or Cloudy weather *You have talked to Thomas for 1 (one) week The player will find Benjamin along the path. Benjamin seems to have lost something, but stops worrying when he sees the player. Benjamin tells you that it's none of your business as to what he's doing. Hmph! Whilst you're thinking of a response, Thomas walks by. Thomas asks what's up, and Vaughn asks just finally admits that he lost something and to leave him alone. Thomas doesn't understand and walks away. Choice 1: I don't get your attitude. Result: -1000 XP with Benjamin Benjamin felt he wasn't being rude at all. You were caring about him too. Benjamin then heads off. Choice 2: I'll look for it with you. Result: +1500 XP with Benjamin Benjamin decides he can trust the player and explains that he is searching for a small box needed for work. The player eventually find a box on the ground and return it to Benjamin. ---- Purple Love Event *Walk from House Area to the beach *6:00 to 11:00 *Sunny or Cloudy weather *Benjamin at a Purple friendship status or higher *Julius at a Black friendship status only *You have seen Benjamin's Black Love Event The player will find Benjamin looking through the garbage can by Nikolai's Blacksmith, and mumbling how there's a lot of things inside that could still be usable. He asks the player about the trash can on her own farm. Choice 1: Throw it out. Result: -2000 XP with Benjamin Well... that did not go over very well. Benjamin is not happy. Choice 2: Fix it. Result: +2000 XP with Benjamin Benjamin is glad to hear that the player does not throw away things carelessly. Julius then shows up and Benjamin asks him if he has been throwing usable things into the garbage. Julius tells him that the things were dirty and he didn't need them anymore. Benjamin yells at him for tossing perfectly good items into the trash, and he could learn a thing or to by watching the player. The bastard walks off, leaving Julius very confused. ---- Blue Love Event (Confession) The player must give Benjamin a Ring to see the his last two Love Events. The acceptance of a Ring is on Saturday or Sunday, Sunny weather, between 8:00 and 11:00. Benjamin must be at a Blue friendship status or more, and you have seen his Purple Love Event. ---- Yellow Love Event *Walk from Crossroads to Mountain Area *10:00 to 12:00 *Sunny weather *Benjamin at a Yellow friendship status or higher *You have seen Benjamin's Blue Love Event/Confession *You are going steady with Benjamin Benjamin will greet the player as she walks down the path. When the player gets closer, she are confronted with a tail baby boar! Benjamin tells the player not to worry, as they are not dangerous and the baby boars won't attack. They were hungry so he has brought them a little bit of food, and become close to them. The baby boars are impossible for him to take care of, so if those animals caught then they will be sold! Hm, what to do? Choice 1: Let's play with them! Result: +3000 XP with Benjamin Oh, today's work is done so it can't be help if the player wants to play with those baby boars. Benjamin smiles. Eventually, the baby boars leave, and Benjamin remorses how he's always moving around so it has been a long time since he did something like that. It's good to get some exercise once in a while. Choice 2: I'm scared! Take them away! Result: -3000 XP with Benjamin Benjamin tells you that those baby boars are not bad. He didn't realise you were that kind of person! He and the baby boars leave you behind. ---- Gold Love Event *Walk from House Area to the beach *9:00 to 12:00 *Sunny or Cloudy weather *Benjamin at a Gold friendship status or higher *You have seen Benjamin's Yellow Love Event *You are going steady with Benjamin Benjamin makes a note that the player is always talking to him and he finds that unusual. Outside the town, he only talks when necessary to his customers. He makes a very serious face and says it's not his concern. Choice 1: Don't worry about it. Result: -4000 XP with Benjamin Yeah, who cares what other people think. Choice 2: Well, you could smile more. (No change) Benjamin doesn't find it amusing and asks why he should laugh about it. He's completely puzzled! The player urges him on and he finally asks if she could show him what a laughing face looks like. The player gives him a smile but it's a little different than a laugh. Benjamin gives it a try and manages to smirk instead of laugh. *'Choice A:' But people won't like you... :Result: -3000 XP with Benjamin *'Choice B:' But I'd like to see you smile... :Result: +5000 XP with Benjamin :Benjamin blushes and says it's the first time anyone has said that to him. Benjamin was flabber-gasted for a bit, but regains his cool demeanour and decides will have to keep practising in mind. He is glad to had a lovely chat with you and takes his leave. Upon obtaining the Flower Jewel, the player must find Benjamin on a sunny, non-event day, before 18:00. The player and Benjamin will be taken to the beach, where they will say several romantic sentences as proposal. Since he doesn't have any family or close friends in Music Town, the player will automatically return home to prepare for the ceremony after their proposal is over. On the day of wedding, Benjamin will call the player upon waking up in the morning. Everyone will gather inside Nocturne Church to witness the marriage, with Priest Luther overseeing the ceremony. Once it is over, the player and his/her spouse will go on a honeymoon on the spouse' country, then take three photos. Regardless of whether it is a boy or girl, the child received from marrying Benjamin will have light blond hair and dark green eyes. The boy's clothing will be green while the girl's clothing will be orange. Rival Event #1 *Any day of the week *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Benjamin (Boy Player)/Kathy (Girl Player) at a Purple friendship level only OR the player is married If the player is male and upon waking up in the morning, Benjamin will ask about his relationship with Kathy. Encouraging Benjamin will make him happy, and the player can continue to work towards the couple's relationship; but if the player wants to marry Kathy himself, discourage him. The same event happens if the player is female, but Kathy will come to your house asking about Benjamin. The same options and scenario will play out. Again, make your decision based on what outcome you're going for! This same event will still happen for a married player. Because the player has already married, raising relationship with a rival is no longer necessary. The gender will also change. Before, a rival of same gender as the player will come. But after marriage, the rival's gender is chosen randomly. For example: if you are a girl and Benjamin appears in house but want Kathy to come instead, reload back to the last save to see this rival event again. You can keep doing this until your desired rival has come. The only exception is that the second option will change to "Just stay friends." ---- Rival Event #2 *Onpu Apartment *10:00 to 12:00 *Not on Tuesday *Sunny weather (not on Autumn and Winter season) *Benjamin (Boy Player)/Kathy (Girl Player) at a Blue friendship level only OR the player is married *Linda at a Purple friendship status (10,000 XP) or less. Additonally, if the player is a male, avoid triggering her Black and Purple Love Events. Kathy admires a painting and asks Benjamin if he is the artist. Benjamin confirms that he is and explains that back when his house was full of servants, he only held one responsibility and it was to make and protect this painting. He doesn't want anything to ruin it, even now that the others are gone. Kathy asks him why he remained with Linda's family knowing this, causing him to become flustered. He changes the subject by asking her if it's a problem and she apologises, which annoys him since it wasn't necessary in his opinion. He remarks on how alike she is with her dad and points out that most people only apologise over serious mistakes. Suddenly, Linda approaches them and suggests that Kathy is apologising out of her feelings for him, and because she doesn't think saying upsetting things is nice. Benjamin silences her and claims he knew this already. ---- Rival Event #3 *Out of your house *15:00 to 17:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Benjamin (Boy Player)/Kathy (Girl Player) at a Yellow friendship level only OR the player is married A disappointed Benjamin overlooks the only spot left for him to clean when Kathy approaches to ask him if he likes swimming. As Benjamin begins to work he states that whilst he does not, Marine Biologists are supposed to study Marine Organisms and his job requires it. Kathy remarks that Benjamin is more diligent than she figured he would be, earning his ire as he explains that while he doesn't enjoy doing housework like his father. Benjamin still takes pride in any training he is given. He asks if she feels the same way. Kathy insists she agrees, but she was surprised because of how far he was willing to take his swim courses on the beach, noting how far he took them. He doesn't believe it's a big deal but Kathy doesn't agree, saying she would only push herself that hard out of love. Benjamin is confused by this until she explains that she meant love for swimming, and he angrily tells her to shut up. ---- Rival Event #4 *Out of your house *15:00 to 17:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Benjamin (Boy Player)/Kathy (Girl Player) at a Yellow friendship level only OR the player is married Benjamin approaches Kathy with a Flower Jewel, and after a moment of shock she asks him where he found it. He explains himself before offering it to Kathy, but her response causes him to angrily berate her, thinking Kathy rejected him until she explains what she was trying to say. Realising how foolish he behaved, Benjamin apologises and Kathy asks that he tell her what he truthfully wishes to say. He asks that she marry him and Kathy accepts, and they exchange words of love to one another. On the day of Rival wedding ceremony, the player will get a phone call from a rival of own gender, telling that they are invited to the wedding. The Rival Wedding takes place 1 year after the rival's proposal event. A bell rings as white birds fly past, and camera shows both Benjamin and Kathy; with Benjamin wearing a tuxedo and Kathy wearing a wedding dress and holding a bouquet of red flowers. They walk up to each other then face forward happily as an applause is heard. After the wedding party is over, the day will automatically end and you will wake up next morning. The player won't be able to do any of his/her farm work, but everything will be okay. 1 year after Benjamin and Kathy already married, they will have a baby. There is no pregnancy event for Rival Couples in Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love (game), and their baby will just instantly appear in the wife's arms. Upon getting a phone call from either couple, the player will be prompted to Kathy's bedroom at her Fortune House, where a cut-scene begins with the proud parents introducing the player to their son, Benny. ' ' Category:Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love (game) characters Category:Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love (game) Bachelors